


What REALLY happened in Vegas...

by KamiLiz



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, The Amazing Book Is Not on Fire, what really happened in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiLiz/pseuds/KamiLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan, a bit of the holy trilogy: angst; fluff and SMUT, children don’t read!1!111!<br/>word count: 5872 words<br/>this is a fic written on what really happened in vegas, what do you expect the warnings to be? well for starters, phil swears, there’s food warnings and you can only bet what’s next with that “innocent” mind of yours. No but really, don’t read this if you don’t like reading swearing; about food; smut, and I think that's it, please tell me if I'm missing anything.<br/>summary: just gonna jump straight into this hole, so dan is convinced on making this make believe story to possibly tell in a future book and he needs the photos to make it seem believable but phil stops him along the way...<br/>WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT COME UP TO THE VEGAS PART IN THE BOOK YET, MINOR SPOILERS ARE IN THIS FIC, I WARNED YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What REALLY happened in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: this doesn’t contain spoilers for the book or anything relating to it but if you haven’t got to this part in the book or seen the spoilers yet, let me just break it down for you, it was the biggest load of bull crap sarcasm I have ever read. Let me see if there’s a cool word for it. How about idiocy; twaddle; poppycock or ludicrousness? Yeah it’s just tempted me to write this. NOTE: IM NOT WRITING 2012 DAN, IDC ON ANY ARGUMENT IM NEVER DOING IT. IM THE WRITER, MY CALL. YOU’RE WELCOME. CASE CLOSED.

(Phil’s POV)

Can Dan move from his bed? This is supposed to be the day I take him off to Vegas as the best birthday trip there is and then leave the best for last. *winky face* uugh who am I kidding? I haven’t even made my first move on him yet how am I ever going to tell this tall dork of a “friend” I have that I’m sick of all this platonic-ness? How do I tell him that sometimes when I’m still up at those vacuous hours of the morning I just dive head first into fics? Smut; fluff; punk Phil! and pastel Dan!; you name it, I’ve probably read it. This is what I do when I get those temptations to make a move but I can’t. Now we were going to Vegas, no two just friends do that. Do they? Sure gambling buddies would but we’re biffles as I like to call it. He still hasn’t learnt the meaning of that word. I’d like it to stay that way until I’ve made a move and I can be sure it hasn’t broken everything we’ve created of this ludicrousness relationship we’ve had over the years, and still now. 

There was susurrus coming from Dan’s room, hm he must be up and having another existential crisis. Can’t blame him when he’s phil trash #1. I mean it’s nice living with your biggest fan for over two years but when you start developing feelings for him, you’re fucked.

”Someone looks lugubrious this morning, is there no more cereal left?” Dan startled me bringing me back to the reality I was all too familiar with. He had his hobbit hair and you can only imagine how much I was holding back the urge to buy a hamster and raise it in that messy but beautiful nest. Ok I was thinking of doing that after I stroked it but considering one was more likely to happen than the other I settled with it. “I finished Buffy again.” We definitely hadn’t ran out of cereal, I would be the first to know this so it looked like Buffy was my next excuse to pull. “Again? I thought we were going off to Vegas today? How did you organise time to finish Buffy again before we go to Vegas?” I look at him blankly like he doesn’t remember the major crush I had on Sarah Michelle Gellar? Two years down the drain. “It’s a form of procrastination it doesn’t have to be organised.” “True but still, you did. The things you do for Sarah.” Dan shakes his head at me to complete the act. I fake a smile then nod and race him downstairs to get the best cereal first. I was not in the mood to repress old crush memories.

∞

“Are we ready to go now? At this rate we we will run out of cereal for me to snack on waiting for you,”  
“hey. quit eating the last of the cereal it’s only going to make matters worse on your travel sickness,” I dropped the cereal box and point to the door instructing him to move now before I changed my mind to take the risk to eat more cereal. He still slowly walked to the door but at least he made it to the taxi before it beeped a fourth time. The drive to the airport was just spent with me looking out the window whilst Dan used the last of his phone battery to make sure there wasn’t another #dick moment he missed (forget the timing someone needed to do that joke).

I could pretend I don’t get jealous since dan’s the jealous one but even with a celebrity relationship that’s non-existent it’s still more real than what we have. It’s an act put on in front of the camera but he pulls it straight off when the camera’s off. I have to pretend my heart doesn’t fracture apart piece by piece.  
I restrain myself to start tearing up at this moment. I can’t cry now, he would notice and order the taxi to take us straight home. I can’t let that happen. It’s funny how often we still use the word “straight” when we are far from it. No homo.

We finally got to the airport, one of the longest taxi rides I’ve ever been on, Dan’s phone battery is on 10% and I’m resisting the urge to just pull that phone away, yes we’re both awkward with social interaction but it’s never been a problem between us, or at least it shouldn’t be. It just feels so degrading when your best friend would rather be on their phone. I wonder if this would be different if we did have a label on what our relationship is. If I was his boyfriend would he instantly pay more attention to me instead of letting me slip into these thoughts so easily? I don’t mean any of this but it does bother me. I shake my head, I can’t be thinking this way before we’ve even got there and the plan hasn’t started.

I walked to check the board, dan was still walking nearby and we saw our flight was in fifteen minutes. “Do you still have crossy road?” he gives this light smile and nods then passes me his phone. “Wait you still don’t have emo goose?”   
“I swear I did win him but then I deleted it and-” “Oh.” I give this little pout and he snatches his phone back then looks at the battery. “The battery’s hanging on at 5% let’s just go wait at the gate.” “But we have ages yet can’t we get a starbucks?” I look at him with pleading eyes, “ok beggar phil” he reaches out as if to pat my head but he quickly restrains not sure of the movement. That’s it I’m so done with this shit. I reach over to pull his wrist into starbucks, he looks at me like ‘what are you doing?’ I shake my head and got his usual along with mine still holding his wrist and I let go when we get to a table. I intend on giving him the silent treatment but he isn’t. “What was that?” I cover my face with my hands trying to think of a way to word what I just did; why do I need an explanation when there was the golden year of 2009 when nothing was filtered, even we were believing we had something going on. “I just really wanted my starbucks-” dan looks at me like he sees straight through this act but he goes back to being quiet. I whisper a “thank you” my cover may’ve been blown but he wasn’t making a big deal of it. 

The last alarm for our flight goes off and we race to the plane to get on just in time, just the usual for us. “So you know what we have to get shots of for this trip?” I just nod at him trying to disguise the sneaky grin I had for knowing I wasn’t going by his plan I was going by my own. “What are you smiling at? I thought this was my birthday trip so you have to make sure I have the most fun.” “I just remembered my addiction for gambling.”   
“Oh-”   
“I mean I just like the flashy lights-”   
“Phil you have a problem but lucky on your behalf the first bit involves gambling, hope you’re good at it.”   
“You have to be good at it to have an addiction”   
“that doesn’t work with flappy bird.”   
“Ok, true. Do we get a break at the end of this plan?”   
“Depends how good your acting skills are.”  
“I was in an actual movie and on TV so beat that Howell.” I growl at him and that’s when he gives me this look. Almost like he knows I’m up to something but has no idea what it is. I wink then move to my laptop to edit some videos that didn’t have to be up for a while but it’s nice to get them out of the way to have nothing to distract my plan. *queue evil laugh*

∞

We arrived at the hotel, completely worn out from being on that painfully awkward plane for so long. I go to collapse on my bed but just when I do I feel a knock on my bed, like someone just joined their bed with mine. My eyes shoot open and I just see dan moving his bed closer to mine. “What are you doing?” I give him a ‘wtf’ look and he just smirks at me. He doesn’t answer my question, instead he gets into bed, facing me and moves his hand around under the covers to find my hand then holds it and instantly falls asleep. The responsible thing to do would be to question what the heck is going on? of course this isn’t the way I respond, I took advantage of this and fiddled around his hand with my thumb, ever so gently to stop him from waking. I take one last look at the man sleeping right next to me, holding my hand then I close my eyes. I was feeling some guilt in exploring his palm when he was asleep. sure I wasn’t raping him but it didn’t feel right. Quite pointless at this time, as he wouldn’t even be able to tell I was doing so. Maybe that’s why he did it before falling asleep, incase I did move my hand, so he wouldn’t sense it, he would be able to dream in the peace that we’re still holding hands. I decide to keep my hand on his as I drift to sleep.

(Dan’s POV)

“what a dumb move Howell”  
the words echoed through my mind. I don’t care, he was knocking me off all day, this is my payback. I would pathetically respond back.   
“oh yeah, great payback, hold his hand before sleeping, you won’t sense him move when you go from reality to here. The depths of your mind.” shut up shut up shut up.   
“I hear you loud and clear Howell, but you can’t escape your own mind.” So what if I’m holding my “best friend’s” hand? I’m moving bases here in a slow, delicate motion. Which is more than what you’re doing. You tell me to keep saying these awful lies that only hurt the man I love. I refuse to listen to those “words of wisdom” from you any more. I feel my whole body tensing from actually replying back to those voices in my mind and saying these things I hardly knew I was going to keep doing. Can I really turn off those voices? I feel movement on my hand, it’s not my own. is that-that is-it’s phil’s thumb. it's so gentle, like he was responding back to my small (im counting it) act of courage. Silence makes it way through my head...maybe I can, with his help

Morning came around sooner than expected, my first instinct was to look down and I noticed he was still holding my hand, I smiled at it but knew I had to get up. I was contemplating whether to wake him up too but I figured I would have to explain why I wanted to suddenly hold my “best friend’s” hand. Being tired was the only excuse I had at the moment but his touch, his reassurance of being there I feared was the only thing keeping those voices quiet. I still had to let go or he might start questioning what it is we have here, then again I beg to question how he hasn’t already asked that. Come on, before I have to start singing Elsa’s overplayed song. LET GO. You’re awake, you can distract yourself from voices when awake. Most times. Need to go have breakfast, doubt the buffet is ending anytime soon but still. I move my hand away from his in the slowest time possible then go to check my phone for the time, wait it’s 7:30am? ugh I hate jet lag. I wonder if the casinos will be open now I could go film the shots really early hm-nahhh I’ll wait till Phil wakes. Should I wake him? I can’t eat the food or wine from the mini bar, all of it costs like a thousand dollars. I got up from the bed and I think that must’ve shook the bed a bit because just after I did, Phil’s eyes just shot open. “um morning, its 7:30, do you want to wake up?” Phil just looked like a lost puppy, like he was awake when I let go of his hand except he only just bothered to open his eyes when I was moving. I stand there awkwardly waiting for him to answer my question and he sighs. 

(Phil’s POV)

Wait why is my hand suddenly cold, why can’t I feel Dan’s hand any more? He’s moved, he’s waking up. Ugh he’s going to act like nothing happened, this is all too familiar. I feel like punching a wall when I have to go through this again and again. I know it's hard to establish these things but heck just get it over and done with, test the limits. Is it really that hard to believe that I wouldn’t react in a good way? Maybe I am a better actor than I thought with that Buffy crush. I feel the bed move, he has definitely just gotten up-wait I can’t let him move so easily. I need to-I open my eyes but maybe too fast as it frightened him, I didn’t mean to, I’m not sure how to react or to answer his question so I just lay there looking back and forth from the floor to dan. It becomes the time where it’s not socially acceptable to take this long to answer a question-what was I planning to do when I opened my eyes anyway? Dan looked so worried I just wanted to cuddle him almost tight enough to make him breathless-of course I couldn’t-or could I? Hugs are something I like, I could pass it off as normal. I get up from bed, jumping on him and hugging him ever so tightly. I stay like this as Dan starts to ease into my touch but refuses to hug back. He’s probably questioning why he’s just friend is trying to suffocate him with a hug. I edge away slowly-caught in his eyes “you know I give awkward hugs Phil” I shake my head “they’re hugs none the less.” I started to lean in then I realised what I was doing and raised a hand to my face. “I guess someone’s still a bit tired, well I’m just going to go have a shower, see you in a bit.” I stay sitting on the floor, cradling my legs. What did I just almost do?

(Dan’s POV)

I rushed into the bathroom closing the door behind me, in a rush to get out of that moment, did Phil just try to kiss me but stop in his tracks? Something is definitely up, then again I wouldn’t have minded if he had inched a bit further-what am I saying? I go to turn on the shower as an attempt to clear my mind, I can’t be thinking of these things when vidcon is in 5 days where everyone would have cameras and we wouldn’t have one private moment. It’s always the same, they try to catch us out and the one time we might actually be going that far; we can’t. I strip down when the shower is warm enough to get in as I lay my head back, hitting the wall but not hard enough for phil to hear. 

I close my eyes which was a bad idea I knew but I couldn’t stop the daydreaming taking over when it did. Phil opened the door, quietly, you could tell he intended it to be quiet except it wasn’t. I attempted to cover myself discreetly which was no use as he just pulled the shower curtain down, taking the bar down with it. I should be looking at him with fear for the action he just did but I wasn’t. I was more intrigued as to what he was about to do next. He pounced on me I fell against the wall as he started planting hickeys on my neck, he must’ve realised the real reason I never want anyone touching my neck. Moans found their way out of me as he only bit further, sucking deeper. I could sense him smirking at the sounds of pleasure I was making. My eyes found their own way to checking out his body, they only travelled further down when I realised he was tople-NAKED. I was checking out his dick. FUCK. Since when were my dreams this in detail? I think he must’ve known I was looking because right at that moment he gave me this devilish grin “you enjoying the view?” My eyes instantly travel back up, biting my lip. “Don’t tease me like that, you know what I’ll have to do next.” I don’t-at that moment his lips were on mine and they were moving together in sync. Quickly moving to open mouthed; tongues intertwining, passionately making out. It felt as all my other daydreams felt except there was something makin these fireworks seem louder and more dangerous. We only broke apart when one of us had to moan-when I heard phil’s moaning I instantly got this temptation to hear it more. My arms snaked their way around his waist to pull him closer, grinding against each other, my hands made their way to squeezing his butt which made this breathy moan. I was starting to build this theory around his moans: they sounded better the more times I heard them. I needed to take this to the bedroom; I needed to make the best of this daydream: it was rare they got this far, not to mention it was quite slippery, I was surprised either of us had made it this far without slipping. 

I broke out of the makeout session reaching for his hand (with the other one, not the one I used to squeeze his butt you dirty minded person ew jk), that’s when things got weird: memories of holding his hand during the night were clouding my mind-wait I can’t go back to the bedroom, the actual phil would still be there. I stop in my tracks at the door, shaking my head as the imaginary phil faded out of view “no don’t go yet I have to finish.” I looked down at his length to give him the hint, “you sneaky shit” I heard him whisper before I kneeled down, cupping it at first then thrusting my hands up and down to ease him in, as his moans only got louder. I had to stop myself from telling him to be quiet, remembering it was only a dream that I could picture all this in the first place which made it highly unlikely the actual phil would hear. “Dan quit teasing me, just do it.” I smirked at him then did as he commanded, giving the blowjob. His moans got more breathy, giving me the hint that he was about to cum; I gave him the signal I would swallow and he let go. There wasn’t really an exact taste to pinpoint it to but there was definitely a mess I had to clean up. This was the most fun I’ve ever had, well while it lasted. I got dressed whilst phil faded completely when I turned around to open the bathroom door to only find the real, fully-clothed Phil. I was fucked.

“Well that took you longer than usual, come on I thought you were the one who wanted to do these shots at the casino.” I shake my head, grasping what the fuck phil was trying to ask me about, I just came back from touching myself, do you really think my head is going to be in the game? hsm pun intended. The thoughts rushed back to my mind, he was talking about the plan I intended to do to make this trip “more exciting”.   
“Oh yeah those, sure, let’s go get breakfast first.”   
“Okay?”   
“I’m not answering to that reference.”  
Phil shook his head smiling, “let’s just go down.” I lightly smile back just trying to keep myself calm.

∞

Ok how do I stay calm with the length my imagination just went to? I’m lucky I even cleaned up that mess, now it’s time to clean up this one. The waitress came to our table with two plates filled with what looked like over 15 pancakes each, all covered in chocolate syrup. Ok delicious but I am not eating 15 of those. Sounds like a plan to just take instagram pic then dig around it with fork and leave it at that. We both thanked the waitress and tipped generously even though we knew she gave us a you-have-to-be-resting-over-a-toilet-seat-for-god-knows-how-long meal. Phil dug right in whilst I was staring at him like ‘dude you’re not going to eat all that, there’s no way. I am not sitting/standing near you no matter how pretty you are when you finish that. nopetynope.nope.uk (sorry that’s not an actual website its just an expression).

“What are you staring at Daniel?” I fall back out of my sudden this-time-not-so-wild daydream. “I was just surprised you’ve even started that meal and I thought you should know I’m not staying near you if you eat any more.” Phil looked at me then looked at his plate “no, no Phil I know what you’re doing don’t” he smirked and ate as fast as he could, I dared to stay staring at him as he still had this majestic posture even as a pig. How was that possible? I dared to stare at his throat as he swallowed the pancakes; vividly remembering the wild dream; my dick was hardening I raised my hands over my eyes begging it to stop. I couldn’t do this now, anytime, anywhere but not now. He must’ve known he was doing this to me, it was all on purpose. I just knew. I felt a warmth on my hand “Dan are you okay? Are you crying over there being too many pancakes? We can put the pancakes in a tissue and just walk out, it’s no big deal.” I move my hands away and Phil is back to staring at me like a lost puppy-not again. I can’t let him worry about me when there’s no need. I come round to his side and tower over him; almost hugging him to death. He hugs me back, patting my head. “Okay so now you will hug me back what happened between then and now which made you change your mind?” I broke away from the hug and looked up at him unable to answer the question. “You know you can tell me anything.” I bit my lip but remembered the fake Phil’s reaction to that and stopped. 

“I..I-..I” I barely knew what I was trying to say, I couldn’t tell my just friend that I was acting weird because of the wild daydream I had involving him earlier on. I had to lie. Something he would believe. I look at my watch and realise its time for Phil’s liveshow he promised to do when we were here because we couldn’t the next day. “PHIL WE HAVE A LIVESHOW TO GET TO” I shoved my watch in his face and he looked back at me no longer worried but scared and he grabbed my wrist dragging me to the hotel room. “I said I wouldn’t go near you-” Phil put his hand over my mouth “we have a liveshow.” I nodded and he started running up the stairs still holding my wrist. 

∞

(watch the liveshow here for reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIbUx1CJS6I ) dw I won’t do it word for word, just take out little bits.

After younow decides to fix itself and it goes from black to webcam view  
“why aren’t you on camera Dan-wait should we move it back a bit” “I don’t like my face being on camera let me do what I want” It’s true considering we just rushed in this hotel as fast as we could and guests were staring at us; giving us the look, “oh they are definitely heading up to the bedroom” I couldn’t stop blushing then shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts if we were. I couldn’t allow my face to be on camera when I knew about 98.9% of the phandom ship us after all he did was drag me by the wrist here and I was a mess. They would know something was up and before we knew it there would be tumblr posts everywhere assuming relationship status with how my blushing seemed to be. Don’t get me wrong I supported it but when you’re shipped with a friend you want to be with but can’t...It gets very difficult. I took Phil’s subtle hint as not to worry him by being on camera a bit more, besides I was the one who had the idea to film bits of Vegas to make the trip “more exciting” in the first place, so it would only make sense to participate in filming activi-where is this sentence going? I’ll stop.

“My pants are falling down, hang on” I refused to look; jumping to lay sideways on the bed and read the comments to distract my thoughts. “Phil’s having wardrobe malfunctions” ... (reading the comments “you’re just making it easier to stalk you” “I know” I choose to keep reading comments while Phil adjusts his t-shirt and mess his hair up in the background, why was he torturing m-Phil puts his hand on my shoulder gently pushing me back to make room. Did he actually just dared to touch me on a liveshow? Okay the nerve to adjust t-shirt AND mess his hair I can take when I’m distracted by comments but the nerve to touch me with no warning. I moved back, laying on the bed then messed with my hair to show him who’s boss. “I said we weren’t going to make use of the double shower function” “oh right yeah” I replied back as memories were flooding back, I swear how many times must I keep remembering that in just this short period of time after it? I sat up; still adjusting my hair when Phil comments on my face still not fully being on screen so he decides to gently pull me over “shut up, oh god” we were both smiling but I can assure you our thoughts weren’t the same. He was really pushing his luck on touching me in this liveshow. How did he not notice the state my face was in? 

“There’s a hole in your shirt Dan” I gave a fake laugh “that’s actually his skin-” is he touching me again? That’s the third time in the space of 11 minutes, in addition to make it worse he was poking my chest. Quit exploring my body on camera-that sounded more wrong than I intended but seriously Phil, you must know what you’re doing by now. If he touches me one more time: I’m in for it.

“Dan what’s happened to your hair?” I forgot I was barely able to actually shower whilst having that wild imagination, in the shower. Just pretend I didn’t, maybe Phil won’t question it. He didn’t. Thank God.

“What does the horse song go like Dan? ‘Cause I was just singing it”  
I sing back “look at my horse”  
“oh yeah that’s it, look at my horse; my horse is amazing”  
I stare back at him lovingly, still paying him back handsomely for all the touching and start to serenade him with the amazing horse theme, not that romantic however it’ll do. “Everybody loves magical trevor because the things that he does are ever so clever, look at him now” he continues the lyrics but refuses to look back at me “disappearing a cow” “where is the cow? It’s hidden right now.” “Someone is completely mesmerised by Dan’s dimples” is he kidding me right now? He stops the sing along to read a compliment from the chat. Of course he uses this as another excuse to touch me. He pokes my cheek “don’t touch my dimples no” “it’s the never-ending” “get off my face” he goes to poke me again but restrains himself. Thank you. Maybe now you realise what all this touching is doing to me.

We continue to talk about sexy ladies which only makes me question: if I’m confusing Phil is Phil confused by what I’m attracted to as well? Would we ever end up dating? Or is there basic knowledge that we just can’t as I sometimes believe Phil is straight with his Buffy crush and then there’s the (I hope) very few times he assumes I’m straight. We finish the live show just in time for me to say “well now that’s over with let’s go down to the casino to get these shots.” Phil looks at me pretending to groan in misery. “Oh come on Phil we won’t be that long, we just need to get this done and then we have the rest of the holiday to ourselves.” Not sure what I meant by “to ourselves,” maybe it’ll make more sense when we get to that part. Phil looked at me with a strange look, probably wondering the same thing I was. “My mind just went to a strange place when you said “to ourselves” I look back at him then respond “you dirty minded weirdo.” He could tell I was kidding as he only smiled in response. “Come on let’s go, the casino doesn’t have a time to hit the sack, although let’s try to get there and back before dawn.”   
“I wouldn’t bet on that with my gambling addiction.”  
“Use that to make the act perfect.”

∞

This was supposed to be something that made this holiday enjoyable but honestly, I couldn’t wait for it to be over.   
Phil was right about him only liking the flashing lights, good thing I was the one controlling how much we bet or we would be broke by now; he was crap at the actual gambling itself. Except there was this one game. It was some genie game we betted little by little, additionally we saw how easy the game was; we betted more, and more, and more. 

“This is just the game I was looking for, a game so easy for us that we would lure the security into thinking we’re cheating.”   
“Remind me again why we’re doing this? We could get into actual. Big. Trouble.”   
“Once we say it was just a prank, (yes that’s a pewdiepie reference, im a timelord with these) showing we never actually meant any harm, they’ll understand.”  
“What makes you so sure they will?”  
There was an awkward silence after Phil asked that question, neither of us were sure how to fill it. He’s right, how was I going to make them believe this was for a future thing that could happen, could not...? Phil could tell I didn’t think through this plan, why he chose to stick around was probably out of pityness. I never did intend for it go this far. I never thought we would actually get this far. As I looked up, I noticed Phil was staring back at me, judging my lack of movement as well as lacking to responding to his question. He held out his hand; reaching for mine. I meet him in the middle by giving him my hand then he squeezes it gently. “I’m not going anywhere.” He knew what I was fearing, he had fought off those demons in my mind who said otherwise. I nod my head smiling at him and he smiles back.

I should probably explain what has happened by this part, well as you may be able to guess: although it looked like we were cheating in our minds, the security weren’t half bothered. This led us to spending more, and more, and even more money on this one game then Phil got tired of it and pressed the “bet it all” button which has not made us penniless. I was able to get shots that can suggest this bullshit story we’re making up in the future could look, measly true, however we can only hope all the readers are gullible enough. Or can understand our sarcasm, the real story is that we’re broke. Your favourite internet stars who are always written as earning the most money in every god damn article are broke. Lucky we booked these holiday tickets in advance, besides that, we’re partially hoping we can sell all those too random gifts viewers give to us, not the meaningful ones but the ones we can’t afford to keep in the first place as there wouldn’t be room in the suitcases and ones that just make no sense. Like stickers of my face and my best friend’s on tampons. Who thought that was a good idea? Whilst I’m having these endless thoughts on how we’re going to survive without money, Phil is still holding my hand; squeezing every once and then to remind me he’s still there. Like I would forget that. 

(Phil’s POV)  
I’m starting to think Dan doesn’t remember what happened on the first morning of this trip, I know I was planning to wait but I really couldn’t any more. He was pushing his luck by getting into that shower when I was only in the other room. Too near by. I don’t blame him for assuming it was an erotic dream when it really did come out of nowhere. I mean who would assume their best friend to pounce on them like that out of the blue? I just really couldn’t hold it in any longer. I needed release. I needed him. He needed me too. I could sense it. It feels like we went from stuck in friendzoned to lustful friends with benefits then straight back to just friends. All in the time period of thirty minutes. I’m not sure where we’re at now. Furthermore down the line, we are leaving for Vidcon tomorrow, I could make my actual move now; using the remaining time for passionate, not in lust like before. That’s what led him to believe it was all a dream. Yes he responded fast as ever, what’s more is there’s this old quote about there being a difference in time when sleeping. Maybe he was going by that. I can’t think this way. I must know. I must find out for sure. I squeeze his hand slightly harder than before. “Phil is something up? You’re almost crushing-” I shut him by slapping my rough lips onto his in a passionate, needed, kiss. I saw the chance. I took it. He moved the hand I was previously holding to my cheek to deepen the kiss. I made my move. He responded. In the way I had dreamed for. Except this time, we both knew. It wasn’t a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> LAS (Last Author’s Notes): IM SORRY YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE ME FOR THE WAY IT ENDED AND HOW LONG THIS IS BUT IT NEEDED TO BE. YES IM ANSWERING THAT QUESTION WE ARE ALL WONDERING NOW, THE KISS DOES GO FURTHER. IM JUST NOT USUALLY A SMUT WRITER SO THIS IS ALL I GOT. OKAY ENOUGH SHOUTING I’m done. Seriously though, this is my longest fic. I have no idea how I’m going to make any others I write close to this. This has set the bar high, well for me, idk about you.


End file.
